Skosztuj twoje salami!
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 3 Chris: Witamy już w trzecim odcinku Giro D'Italia! Poprzednio odwiedziliśmy Mediolan! Gdzie uformowaliśmy trzy drużyny, których kapitanami zostali: Charlotte, Giacomo oraz Moreno. Obaliliśmy główny mit, o tym że Mediolan żyje tylko modą, gdyż kapitanowi mieli ciężkie zadania zanim udało im się skompletować drużyny. Najszybsza okazała się drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz prowadzona przez Charlotte, a jako ostatnia zameldowała się ekipa Słonecznych Gladiatorów Giacomo. Debora wraz z dziewczynami postanowiły zjednoczyć się, aby pozbyć się faszystowskiego kapitana, i chociaż Marie Joulie zdecydowanie się od nich odłaczyłą, to dzięki głosowi Brendon'a odpadł pierwszy kapitan z gry. Została jeszcze 18, 18 miast oraz jeden milion! Gdzie tym razem pojedziemy? Kto pożegna się tym razem z Italią?! Zapraszamy na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki.. Giro D'Italia! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Autobus, Pokój Zwycięzców 135px Autobus nad ranem następnego dnia za sterami Chef'a zbliżał się właśnie powoli do kolejnego miasta. Cały tył autobusu okupywała zwycięska drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz. Bteh właśnie przyniosła im dzisiejsze śniadanie; lazanie z mięsem, szpinakiem oraz orzechami, talerze spaghetti oraz zimne drinki z wina. Bteh: Macie i wpier*alajcie! Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. George: Biore lazanie! Michael: Nie, bo ja! Bliźniacy od razu rzucili się na bufet. Charlotte natomiast leżała wygodnie na rozłożonym siedzeniu z maseczką. ' Emma siedziała na samym tyle obok Victorii wpatrując się w widoki, które były naprawdę wspaniałe. Autobus wyjeżdżał z Mediolanu na co raz większe wniesienia. ' Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją Victoria, która zdjęła swoje słuchawki i stukneła ją w plecy. Victoria: Chcesz posłuchać ze mną dobrej muzyki? Emma się zakłopotała. Emma: No wiesz.. Ta muzyka nie jest kompletnie w moim stylu, ale czemu nie! ' Charlotte zmywając z twarzy maseczke zobaczyła kiwające głową do rytmu dziewczyny. ' Charlotte kopneła swój lakier do paznokcie pod siedzenie Emmy. Charlotte: Ojej, zgubiłam lakier! Kto pomoże mi go odnaleźć? Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Charlotte: Haaalo! Zgubiłam lakier! Czy ktoś go nie widział? W końcu Emma zdjeła słuchawki i rozejrzała się, odnajdując lakier pod siedzeniem. Charlotte: OMG, odnalazłaś go! Mam u ciebie dług najlepsza psiapsiółeczko! <3 Charlotte przytuliła mocno Emme, zabierając lakier. Charlotte: Jesteś wspaniała! Emma się zarumieniła. Emma: Dzięki, ale ja tylko.. Odnalazłam twój lakier. Victoria odchrząknęła. Victoria: Jesteś naprawdę żałosna... Widać bardzo potrzebujesz przyjaciół, żeby sama sobie ukrywać lakier.. Charlotte: Nie-e? Ty to chyba jesteś zazdrosna, bo przyjaciół nie masz, i nie będziesz miała! Victoria: Ah tak? Ale moge ci za to pokazać, jak traktuje NIE przyjaciół! Rzuciły się na siebie, a Emma ponownie probówała je rozdzielić. Tymczasem Wide siedział w kącie przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w żyletce. ' Wide rozmyślał i rozmyślał aż w końcu nagle dostał talerzem spaghetti w twarz od bliźniaków. George: Nie złego masz celu, ziom! :D Michael: Dzięki brachol! :D Żółwik. Wide: :( Poszedł do łazienki. Środek Autobusu 135px Drużyna Latającego Spaghetti relaksowała się w "drugiej klasie" autobusu. Moreno słuchał właśnie streszczenia całej piłkarskiej kariery Luki, któremu udało się wreszcie ukryć przed Hildegarde. Lukaninho: Dlatego postanowiłem grać dla Hiszpanii, a nie dla tych złamasów z Kanady. W sumie, ty też mógłbyś zacząć zawodowo grać w noge. No wiesz, na stadionie dałeś czadu! Moreno machnął ręką. Moreno: To nie piłka mnie kręci.. Lukaninho: A co takiego? Moreno starał się szybko zmienić temat. Moreno: Nie widziałeś może Charles'a? Lukaninho: Ten pozer? Właśnie bawi się na dachu w surfing. I w tym momencie Charles wpadł ponownie do autobusu rozbijając okno zaraz obok chłopaków. Charles: Co tam? Próbowaliście kiedyś stanąć na rękach na dachu autobusu? Odlot! Lukaninho: Nie. A udało ci się zrobić 200 pompek na jednej ręce? Charles: Nie, ale mogę spróbować :D Obydwoje już się chcieli rzucić do robienia pompek, jednak Moreno ich ostudził. Moreno: Bardzo dobrze, że jesteśmy teraz sami we trójke.. Upewnił się rozglądając się, że Isabelle, Berna oraz Hildegarde były wystarczająco daleko. Moreno: Ponieważ mam dla was propozycje sojuszu.. Bardzo ich to zaciekawiło. Moreno: Mianowicie sojusz, który doniesie nas aż do samej finałowej trójki! Charles: Sojusz?! Czadzik! Moreno go uciszył. Moreno: Ciii! Nie wrzeszcz tak, nikt inny nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Niech to będzie nasz sekret, ok? Luka i Charles pokiwali głowami. Lukaninho: No pewnie! To kto padłby naszą pierwszą ofiarą? Może ta wkurzająca yeti Hildegarde?! I w tym momencie Hildegarde staneła za całą trójką. Hildegarde: Cześć Martin! Co robić kotek Hildegarde?! Wszyscy aż podskoczyli. Lukaninho: Eee.. Nic? Cała trójka spoglądała na siebie niezręcznie. Hildegarde: Czy wy knuć sojusz przeciwko Hildegarde? Hildegarde zrobiła smutne oczka. Lukaninho: Eeee.. Tak! To znaczy nie, wcale nie! Hildegarde: Hildegarde kochać Martin a Martin chcieć wyrzucić z gra swoja miłość? Hildegarde prawie się rozpłakała. Lukaninho tylko niezręcznie podrapał się po głowie. Lukaninho: No wiesz.. Jesteś troszke zbyt.. Nachalna? Hildegarde już miała wybuchnąć, jednak Moreno zainterweniował. Moreno: Słuchaj droga Hildziu, dlaczego nie dołączyłabyś do naszego sojuszu? Luka spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Hildegarde natomiast zaczeła mocno tulić zgniatać Moreno. Hildegarde: Tak! Hildegarde bardzo chcieć być w sojusz! Hildegarde bardzo dziękować Moreno! <3 Moreno: Drobiazg malutka! Wielka Agentka rozsiadła się pomiędzy nimi. Hildegarde: To jaki być plan? Kiedy Hildegarde zadomawiała się w nowym "sojuszu", po drugiej stronie autobusu siedziały Isabelle wraz z Carmen, które próbowały smażyć naleśniki na skarpecie Chefa, oraz Berna która rozwiązywała krzyżówkę z czasopisma "7-letnie Księżniczki. Berna: Isabelle, potrzebuje twojej pomocy! Isabelle: Ojej, jestem gotowa. <3 A ty Carmen? Stukneła w głowe kozy. Echo przeszło po całym autobusie. Carmen: Beee ^^ Tym razem Carmen lekko zastukała kopytkiem w czaszke Isabelle. Odezwała się pustka. Isabelle: Jakie my mądrowate. <3 Berna: Dobra! Macie mi pomóc. Jest tutaj pytanie "Kto jest najpiękniejszą osobą na świecie?" no i powiedzcie mi jak się pisze JA? Isabelle: Uuuu.. Ale to pytanie jest chyba dla nas zbyt trudnowate, prawda Carmen? :( Carmen: Beee. :( Isabelle: Ale może pomoże ci śmietana? <3 Isabelle wylała śmietane na Berne. Berna: Weź przestań! Niszczysz moją szekszowność! >:( Obrażona Berna poszła do łazienki. Isabelle wzruszyła ramionami. Isabelle: Ojejku Carmen, zbite okno! Chodź, popieskujemy! Isabelle i Carmen wystawiły głowe przez dziure w oknie zrobioną przez Charles'a i wystawiły język dysząc jak psy. Bagażownia 135px Pozostała szóstka Słonecznych Gladiatorów, po przegranym ostatnim zadaniu, gnieździła się w ciasnej bagażowni.. '' Jednak drużyna straciła kapitana, i teraz właśnie trwała burzliwa dyskusja na temat wyboru nowego. '''Marie Joulie: To mua powinnam być nowym kapitanem! Tylko ja mam na to odpowiednie warunki! Debora: Ty? No prosze cie.. Odpowiednie warunki to masz może na sprzedawanie bagietek w twojej Francji! Marie Joulie: A ty.. ty... idź jeść makaron! Debora: Bardzo chętnie, jeśli zjemy go razem. Przejechała jej palcem po biuście, jednak Marie Joulie o mało jej palca nie odgryzła. Marie Joulie: Łapy precz! Ja jestem kapitanem i koniec! Nagle nad jej twarzą pojawiła się wisząca do góry nogami Catherine. Catherine: Mój Sasukuś wpadł na genialny pomysł. :3 Zagłosujmy! Debora: Świetnie! Kto uważa, że żabojadka powinna zostać kapitanem niech podniesie ręke. Marie Joulie podniosła ręke. Tylko Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: No co jest z wami? Nikt z was nie ma nawet strażackiej krwi! Debora: No widzisz, nasz kapitan musi być seksowny, dlatego proponuje.. Brendon'a! Brendon: Serio? Super ziom! Debora: Kto jest za Brendon'em? Debora, Catherine oraz Theresa podnieśli ręce. Debora: Przegłosowane! Marie Joulie: To nie fair! Zdrajca mojego pięknego Giacomo nie może zostać kapitanem! Catherine złapała jej wargi i zaczeła się nimi bawić. Catherine: Ale miękkie :3 I śliskie! <3 Tymczasem Daniel siedział w kąciku nas świecą i w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że przed chwilą drużyna wybrała nowego kapitana. ' Theresa zerkała na niego nieśmiale kątem oka. '' Przełkneła śline i wreszcie się do niego dosiadła. '''Theresa: N.. Na.. Nad.. Jednak zanim się obrócił Theresy już obok niego nie było. ' Turyn, Przed Fabryką Fiata 135px 135px 135px Autobus dojechał na miejsce i zawodnicy wysiedli z autobusu, ustawiając się w trzy drużynowe rzędy przed Chrisem. Chris: Witam was w samym sercu regionu Piemonte, miasta Ferrari, Lamborghini oraz przede wszystkim Fiata! Pierwsza stolica Włoch! Znajdujecie się właśnie w... Chef zagrał na bębnach. Chris: Turynie! Świerszcze. Chris: Haaalo? Gdzie sie podział wasz entuzjazm? Debora: Wyluzuj, Turyn to przecież nic specjalnego. Chris: Turyn to wybuchowa mieszanka kultury Austriackiej oraz Włoskiej! Znajdziecie tu wszystko, od dobrego piwa, przez wykwintne wino po najsmaczniejszych serach i wędlinach już nie wspominając! Wszyscy ziewali, z wyjątkiem Charlotte która biła prowadzącemu brawa. Chris: Cóż.. Turyn zaklepałem jako odpoczynek, więc ja udaje się do salonu SPA, a nad wami opieke sprawować dziś będą moi kochani pomocnicy, Bteh oraz Chef! Bteh spojrzała się ze wściekłością na zawodników. Wszyscy westchneli. ' Chris dał Bteh rozpiske na cały dzień. Chris: Okej, to widzimy się na ceremonii! O ile przeżyjecie! >:) Chris zniknął. Bteh: Mam w d*pie tą rozpiske! Podarła papier na drobne kawałeczki, po czym wąchneła brudną skarpetke Chefa. Bteh: Ohhh! Od razu k*rwa mi lepiej! Wszyscy patrzeli się na nią z obrzydzeniem Bteh: I co sie tak f*ajerzy lampicie?! Berna pocałowała ją prosto w usta. Bteh: Co ty p*zdo robisz?! Odbiło ci?! I czemu k*rwa wyglądasz jak moja z*ebana bliźniaczka?! Berna: Bo ja lovciam Beth <3 Bteh: Sp*erdalaj! Nawet nie wymawiaj mi tego imienia! Wykopała ją do reszty grupy. Bteh: Dzisiejsze zadanie poprowadzi Chef! Ja mam randke ze skarpetami! Wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać, jednak uciszył ich batem Chef. Chef: Dyscyplina ludzie, dyscyplina! ' Chef pokazał zawodnikom mape fabryki. Chef: O to wasze zadanie, a konkretnie sztafeta! Zaznaczył na mapie 6 punktów. Chef: Każdy z tych 6 punktów na mapie to 6 punktów w waszej sztafecie. Waszą pałeczką będzie.. salami! A właściwie będą salami. Przy każdym waszym zadaniu znajdziecie po jednym salami. Pierwsza osoba drużyny na mecie, ze wszystkimi 6 salami wygrywa.. Luksusową kolacje w pięcogwiazdkowej restauracji w Turynie! Wszyscy się podekscytowali. Chef: Macie MINUTE na dobranie składów do punktów, a potem startujemy, JASNE?! Wydarł się do ucha Charles'a. Charles: Jak płomień w samym środku! Chef się skrzywił dziwnym porównaniem i odsłonił drużyną plan fabryki. Narady 135px Nowa kapitanka drużyny nadzorowała podział na ową sztafete. Debora: Na samym początku potrzebujemy kogoś silnego.. No i seksownego ;3 Wskazała na Catherine. Catherine: Kawaiii! :3 ' Debora: Daniel i Theresa, wy będziecie zaraz po niej kociaki! Uśmiechneli się do siebie nie śmiale, potakując głową Deborze, która teraz spojrzała krzywo na Marie Joulie. Debora: Ty.. Ty możesz być następna. Marie Joulie: Ale ja chce być na końcu! W końcu tylko ktoś silny, i mądry może zamykać stawke.. Debora: Dlatego właśnie ostatni będzie Brendon! Pomasowała go po brzuchu. Debora: A ja zaraz przed nim. Jakieś wątpliwości? Marie Joulie podnisoła rękę, jednak Debora całkowicie ją zignorowała. Debora: Świetnie, więc jesteśmy gotowi! 135px Moreno już wszystko miał przygotowane, i ustawiał swoją drużynę po kolei. ' Isabelle: Gotowa Carmen? <3 Założyła kozie opaske na czoło. Carmen: Beee. ^^ Berna: Czy ktoś chce mi dać buziaka przed startem? Bardzo się stresuje! Nikt się nie zgłosił. Berna: No proszę! Musze dać szybko komuś buziaczka! Jednak nadal nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, toteż Berna zaczela gorączkowo całować swoje ręce. Hildegarde objeła w pasie Luke. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie chcieć, żeby Martin coś się stać! Martin pamiętać, żeby nie zrobić sobie kuku! Odziała Lukaninho w ogromnego pampersa. Hildegarde: No! Teraz Martin być bezpieczny! Charles wybuchnął śmiechem. Charles: Ziom! Wyglądasz jak Rocki Balboa w wersji damskiej! Dostał śliniaczkiem. Lukaninho: ._. 135px Jedynie u Wybuchowych Pizz panował kompletny chaos i niezdecydowanie. Charlotte: To ja ide na ostatnią zmiane! Victoria: Ale ja pierwsza zaklepałam. Charlotte: Ale to ja tu jestem kapitanem! Victoria: A mam głęboko w d*pie! Emma weszła pomiędzy nimi. Emma: Spokojnie dziewczyny.. Może skoro nie potraficie się dogadać która ma być na końcu, to może wystawimy Wide'a? Wide podniósł głowe i spojrzał na nich wystraszonym wzrokiem. Charlotte: On?! Prosze cie! Przecież to skończona oferma! Emma: Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Nie widziałaś go jeszcze w akcji, dajmy mu szanse. Charlotte chciała ostro jej odpowiedzieć, jednak ugryzła się w język. Charlotte: Dobrze... Ukochana przyjaciółko. Może będziesz taka uprzejma i pomożesz mi wybrać reszte składu? Emma: Serio? Charlotte: No pewnie.. Wycedziła przez zęby. Emma: Na pierwsze dwie zmiany dajmy bliźniaków.. Nagle coś za nią wybuchło. George: Spoko laska! Bliźniacy wybiegli z krzaków cali osmoleni. Emma: Dalej to my dziewczyny, pokażemy co potrafimy, a potem przewage utrzyma Wide! Wide: Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł. :( Emma: Na pewno ci się uda, jestem tego pewna! Uśmiechneła się do niego zachęcająco. Zadanie 135px 135px 135px Na pierwszym punkcie sztafety znaleźli się Catherine, Isabelle oraz George. znajdowali się w środku "serpentyny", czyli wysokiego wjazdu do fabryki prowadzącego przez drogę rosnącą dookoła. Chef: Waszym zadaniem jest wspiąć się po linie, zdobyć klucz, który znajduje się na szczycie, zdobyć salami, które znajdziecie po drodze oraz wrócić liną na ziemie, podając klucz oraz salami następnej osobie! Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Chef: Cisza! Nie udzieliłem nikomu głosu! Gotowi? START! Cała trójka zaczeła się wspinać. Chef oraz Bteh usiedli i zaczeli grać w brydża. Chef: Która drużyna wygra? Bteh: A kogo to k*rwa obchodzi! Chef: Masz racje! Obydwoje wybychneli śmiechem. Tymczasem nieco wyżej.. Isabelle: Musztarda! <3 Isabelle wspinając się niespodziewanie najszybciej, sięgneła po wiszącej nie daleko jej musztarde. George: Wow, tylko z daleko z tym ode mnie.. Isabelle prysneła nią prosto w bliźniaka. Catherine: Ja też chce :3 No i wedle życzenia w Catherine, dzięki czemu spowolniła całą dwójke, a sama ruszyła dalej. Isabelle: Kiełbaska! Dotarła już do połowy, gdzie musiała rozwiązać worek, w którym było salami. Isabelle: Jak tu rozwiązać ten słup? I gdzie jest Carmen? ;c Nagle nad jej głową zaświeciła żaróweczka. Isabelle: Już wiem! <3 Wyciągneła pilnik do paznokci i zaczeła ciąć sznurek od worka. W tym czasie nad swoimi supłami pracowali też już George i Catherine. Catherine: Czyż rozwiązywanie słupów nie jest kawaii? ;3 George: Nie wiem, ale jest taki świetny dowcip o kiełbasie! Opowiedzieć wam go? :D Catherine: No pewnie :3 George przygotowywał się do opowiadania kawału, podczas kiedy dziewczyny wspinały się dalej. George: No więc mąż i żona jedzą kiełbase. Żona pobrudziła się kiełbasą i mówi "wyglądam jak świnia" a mąż "no i pobrudziłaś się kiełbasą!" George wybuchnął śmiechem po swoim (nie) udanym dowcipie, zanim spostrzegł się, że jego rywalki już sięgają po klucz. Catherine: Zaplątałam się. :3 Cała poplątana w linie Catherine skoczyła na dół z kluczem w ręku. Isabelle: Motylek. <3 Skoczyła machając rękami jakby były skrzydłami. Wkrótce i George wspiał się na szczyt. George: Czekajcie! :D Mam jeszcze jeden dowcip! Wziął klucz i stanął nad przepaścią. George: Lepiej zejść.. Zaczął schodzić zamiast skakać. Catherine doleciała już do ziemi.. Będąc cała poplątana. Wisiała z supełkiem w kostce do góry nogami. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Krew spływa mi do mózgu! Chwile potem, bez problemów wylądowała Isabelle. Isabelle: Uuuu <3 Jakie ładne samochody! Pobiegła w strone kolejnego punktu sztafety. Przy trzech samochodach Ferrari, Lamborghini oraz Fiata Punto czekali Lukaninho, Daniel, oraz Michael. Lukaninho: Szybko, podaj mi klucz do samochodu! I salami! Isabelle: Motylek Isabelle melduje się z rzeczami! Przybiegła nadal machając rękami, jakby miała skrzydła. Chef: W tym punkcie sztafety musicie okrążyć dookoła całą fabryke, zdobywając po drodze drugie salami! Lukaninho wybrał sobie ferrari. Lukaninho: Dzięki blondi, czas sięgnąć po zwycięstwo! Wziął kiełbase od Isabelle, i nacisnął z całej siły pedał gazu. Tymczasem czekający na Catherine Daniel, mocno wtulał w siebie swój notes. ' W tym momencie zza jego pleców wyskoczyła Catherine. Cahterine: Czołem! :3 O to klucz.. I kiełbaska! Daniel: Hehe.. Dzięki! Cały spocony Daniel stanął przed Lamborghinim oraz Fiatem. Daniel: Wezme ten bezpieczniejszy! Ostrożnie wsiadł do Fiata Punto. Catherine: Gaz do dechy! :3 Wskoczyła przez okno na miejsce pasażera i zaczełą trąbić. Daniel: Tylko spokojnie! Jakoś damy sobie rade! Daniel ruszył z prędkością 25km/h. Tymczasem George dobiegł już z kluczem i salami do Michael'a. Przybili sobie żołwika, po czym drugi bliźniak wsiadł za kółka Lamborghini. Michael: Czas pokazać ostrą jazde! Od razu wyprzedził Daniel'a, zostawiając ich samochów w jego spalinach. Michael: Polak, Bułgar i Rumun jadą jednym samochodem. Kto prowadzi? Policjant! :D Rozbawiony Michael jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Tymczasem Lukaninho miał już za sobą wszystkie pułapki, jak plama olejowa, miny, goła Beth, dziury i kończył właśnie swoje okrążenie, z drugim dla jego drużyny salami. Lukaninho: Bułka z masłem, Chefuniu! Nie postarałeś się coś za bardzo. Specjalnie przejechał obok Chefa i Bteh, wywracając ich stolik do gry w karty. Chef: Arrrrrgh! Pożałujesz tego! Lukaninho: Najpierw może mnie złap, co? Znowu przejechał obok niego, zabierając mu fartuch. Chef: Koniec mojej litości! Na samochód Luki wskoczyła Bteh. Bteh: Żaden pi*rdolony lamus nie będzie bez mojego pozwolenia atakował mojego męża! Jasne k*rwa?! Lukaninho: To wy jesteście razem?! Nie źle się dobraliście! Dodał gazu do dechy strącając Bteh z maski i ukończył całkowicie swoje okrążenie, po czym razem ze zdobytymi już dwoma salami doszedł do następnej zmiany, przy którym czekała już na niego Hildegarde, która od razu zaczeła go dusić z radości. Hildegarde: Tak! Hildegarde wiedzieć, że Martin się udać! Doszli do nich Chef i Bteh. Bteh: Tutaj jest ta za*rana łajza! Hildegarde zasłoniła Luke. Hildegarde: Czy wy mieć jakiś problem z Martin?! Bteh: Tak k*rwa! I odsuń się ty wielka kupo smalcu j*bana! Hildegarde uniosła Bteh i wyrzuciła daleko w powietrze. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie pozwolić, żeby ktoś męczyć Martin! Lukaninho odetchnął. ' Lukaninho: Dobra yeti.. Ruszaj! Trzeba wygrać to zadanie! Hildegarde: Tak jest Martin! ^^ Lukaninho sięgnął po piłke i zaczął ćwiczyć żonglerke, a Hildegarde staneła przed następnym zadaniem. Żeby zdobyć salami, oraz podać ją dalej, musiała zjeść spory kawałek popularnego Włoskiego (bardzo śmierdzącego) sera - Gorgonzoli. Hildegarde: Ale pachnieć! Hildegarde lubić takie zapachy jak pacha Hildegarde! Wzieła cały ser na raz do buzi, i po prostu go zjadła. W tym czasie Michael właśnie podał zdobyte salami będącej następnej w kolejce Victorii. Michael: Siemka ziom.. Ale od ciebie jedzie! Victoria: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jestem Victoria. A co tak jedzie? Wtarła gorgonzole prosto w jego twarz. Victoria: Może ty? Michael zaczął się dusić od smrodu. Michael: Ratunku! Poszedł zamoczyć głowe w beczce wina. W końcu również Daniel pojawił się na punkcie zmian, gdzie czekała już na niego Theresa. Theresa: U..Udało ci się! Daniel: Wiesz.. Starałem się jak mogłem, żeby zdobyć dla ciebie przewage. Catherine: O taaaaaaak ;3 Wyścigowaliśmy się ze ślimakiem. Theresa: N..Naprawdę? Catherine: Tiaaak :3 I prawie udało nam się wygrać! :3 Daniel zaczął się pocić. Daniel: No.. Ale najważniejsze, że nikomu się nic nie stało. Theresa uśmiechneła się pełna zachwytu, po czym odbierając salami odwróciła się do swojego zadania, sera. ' Zaczeła powoli pochłaniać okropny w smaku i zapachu ser. Hildegarde tymczasem skończyła już swój, i zamiast iść dalej jadła ser Victorii. Hildegarde: Czy ty nie obrazić się, jeśli Hildegarde to zjeść? Victoria: Skądże! :D Hildegarde oraz Theresa zjadły ser w tym samym momencie, dzięki cała trójka dziewczyn zmierzała razem do nastepnego punktu - przy stawie całym wypełnionym winem czekali Emma, Brendon oraz Charles. Na drugej stronie stawu czekały na nich salami. Hildegarde jako pierwsza klepneła Charles'a. Charles: Jupi! Wskoczył na bombe do wina, rozchlapując je na wszystkie strony. Emma i Brendon nie spieszyli się tak z wejściem do stawu, gdyż Charles się nie wynurzał. Emma: Nic mu się nie stało? Brendon: Spokojnie kotek, ten ziom na pewno tylko się zgrywa. W końcu wynurzył się. Jednak był cały pokryty pijawkami, oraz piraniami, wgryzającymi się w jego ciało. Charles: Cieplutkie to winko! Wskakujcie! Jest tutaj bardzo bezpiecznie! Emma spojrzała na niego zmartwiona. Emma: Ale.. Jesteś cały pokryty krwiożerczymi istotami! Charles: Oni? Czyż nie są słodcy? Emma: No są.. Ale z daleka! Brendon przytulił ją w pasie. Brendon: Nie martw się, nie pozwole, żeby tobie się coś stało! Wskoczył do wody. Emma: Brendon, nie wygłupiaj się! Wynurzył się również cały w piraniach. Brendon: Droga wolna, płyń! Emma: Ale.. Brendon: Zrób to, rybko! Emma wskoczyła do wina. Nic ją nie zaatakowało, gdyż wszystko skupiało się na Charles'ie oraz Brendon'ie. Charles bez problemu dopłynął na drugą strone. Charles: Przestańcie mnie tak łaskotać :D Zaczął odczepiać piranie jedna po drugiej. Kiedy podeszedł po salami, okazało się, że żeby je zdobyć musi jeszcze wykonać działanie matematyczne, a konretnie z liczb 0,2,3,4,3,2 ułożyć działanie, które będzie miało wynik 0. Charles: Hmmm.. Zaczał ustawiać cyferki w bylejakiej kolejności. Emma wyszła z wina, i pomagała w tym samym Brendon'owi. Emma: Dziękuje, że to dla mnie zrobiłeś! Pocałowała go czule w policzek. Brendon: Dla ciebie wszystko, kotku. Emma bez problemu rozwiązała zadanie, wyciągając swoje salami. Brendon: Wow.. Jak to zrobiłaś?! Emma: Wystarczy tylko pomnożyć całość przez 0 na samym końcu. Szepneła mu to do ucha, i puściła oczko. Cały obolały Brendon zrobił tak, jak poleciła mu Emma i również zdobył salami dla swojej drużyny. Jedynie Charles nadal się z tym męczył. Jedynie Charles nadal się z tym męczył. Brendon: Dzięki cukiereczku! Emma: Teraz jesteśmy na równi. Pocałowała go jeszcze raz i pobiegła dalej, do piątego punktu gdzie znajdowała się Charlotte. Brendon przybiegł do Marie Joulie zaraz po niej. Charlotte: No... Nareszcie moja kochana przyjaciółko! Martwiłam się o ciebie! ' Od razu zabrała się do wykonania swojego zadania - czyli zrobienia paralotni dla ostatniego zawodnika w jej drużynie, który poleci nią z wieży w centrum w celu odnalezienia z góry ostatniego salami dla drużyny, i późniejszego przekroczenia mety. Marie Joulie: Mam wprawe w szyciu! Wybrała sobie materiał, i rozplanowywała konstrukcje. Kiedy Francuska była tak bardzo na tym skupiona, to Charlotte zdążyła podrapać pazurkami cały jej materiał, a sama też ostro pracowała. Charlotte: Ale nie tak bardzo jak ja! Marie Joulie: Phi! Jeszcze zobaczymy! Tymczasem Charles'owi, próbując różnych kombinacji udało się wreszcie ułożyć wynik 0. Charles: Ale fart! :D Wział salami i podbiegł do Berny, od której dostał na powitanie buziaka. Charles: Sorki chłopczyku, ale ja nie jestem gejem! Berna: Ja też nie! :D Znowu go wycałowała. Charles: Eee.. To ja lece! Skoczył z budynku. Berna: To komu teraz dać buziaczka? :D Spojrzała śliniąc się na Marie Joulie i Charlotte. Ta druga wskazała na tą pierwszą, a pierwsza na drugą. Berna: Spokojnie, obie dostaniecie! :* I tak zamiast skupić się na konstrukcji, polowała na buziaki. Charlotte: Wiesz Berno, kto miałby ochote na mega buziaczka od ciebie? Berna: Kto? *_* Charlotte: Moreno! Który czeka już na ciebie na wieży. Berna: O rajciu! Pobiegła na wieże. Charlotte uśmiechneła się chytrze. Charlotte: Moja paralotnia też jest w sumie gotowa. Marie Joulie: A moja to niby nie? Jest znacznie ładniejsza moja od twojej! Charlotte uśmiechneła się chytrze. Charlotte: Jeszcze zobaczymy... Obie również udały się na wieże. Wieża W ostatnim punkcie zadania czekali już na swoje paralotnie Moreno, Debora oraz siedzący dużo dalej Wide. Debora: Braciszku, nie dam ci dzisiaj żadnych szans! ^^ Moreno: Pewnie tak będzie.. O ile Berna dobrze się spisze. I w tym momencie Berna skoczyła na niego dając mu ogromnego całusa. Moreno: A gdzie paralotnia?! Berna: Jaka paralotnia? :D Moreno: Cazzo! Ma sei completamente fuori di testa?! Berna: Ja też cie lovciam :* Rzuciła się na niego z kolejną porcją całusów. Tymczasem Charlotte wbiegła na wieże rzucając Wide'owi paralotnie. Charlotte: Na co czekasz?! Leć! Zasmucony Wide spojrzał na paralotnie. Charlotte: Co? Chcesz dzisiaj wylecieć? Zacisnął pięści i skoczył z wieży na paralotni. Po chwili wbiegła również Marie Joulie, podając Deborze swoją. Debora: I to ma być paralotnia? Kiepsko, słonko, kiepsko. Wyrzuciła paralotnie i wyciągneła następną, swoją. Debora: Masz szczęście, że mamy dobre kontakty w tym mieście. Hihi! Również skoczyła. Moreno próbował się uwolnić od molestującej go Berny, jednak bez skutku. Charlotte: Świetnie Berna! O tak! On bardzo tego chce! Moreno: Puść mnie! Musimy to wygrać! Berna: Wygrana to nie całus, nie ucieknie! :D Debora swobodnie leciała nad całym Turynem do miejsca ostatniego salami. Dobrze oczywiście wiedziała, gdzie leci, więc leciała spokojnie z wiatrem. ' Ostrożnie wylądowała na swoich długich obcasach przed piwiarnią. Debora: A moje salami znajduje się.. Zajrzała do plastikowego, ogromnego kubła stojącego przy wejściu. Debora: Tutaj?! Gdzie ono się podziało?! Wide: Jest tutaj. :) Wide wyszedł z cienia z ostatnim pozostałym salami, a tuż za nim również Chef. Chef: Wybuchowe Pizze po raz kolejny wygrywają zadanie! Pozostałe dwie drużyny zapraszam na drogrywke przed autobusem za 30 minut. Kto się spóźni = WYLATUJE! Dogrywka 135px 135px Podczas kiedy drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz znajdowała się na luksusowej kolacji w pięciogwiazdkowej Turyńskiej restauracji, to pozostałe dwie, zmęczone, spocone i głodne czekały przed autobusem na dogrywke. Chef: Witajcie ponownie frajerzy! Bteh przyprowadziła dwa, ogromne kawałki salami. Chef: Ponieważ jesteście frajerami, czeka was dogrywka! A waszym zadaniem, jest zrobienie z tej wielkiej kupy salami pomnika! Przedstawiającego sławną osobistość Włoska. Macie półgodziny! Musze jeszcze wasze japy na kolacje wykarmić, więc streszczać się! Wszedł razem z Bteh do autobusu. 135px Daniel: Zrobienie pomnika z mięsa?! Nigdy jeszcze o czymś takim nie słyszałem. Debora: Witaj w Turynie, kotku. Daniel: Świetne! Musze napisać o tym wiersz.. Odszedł z notesem w ręku. Debora: Okej. To kto ma ochotę robić pomnik? ^^ Marie Joulie: Okej?! Jeden z naszych idzie sobie pisać wiersze i ty mu na to pozwalasz?! Debora: Tak. ^^ Założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i usiadła wygodnie na leżaku. Marie Joulie: Va bouffer ta merde! Staneła z boku zakładając ręce. ' Catherine skosztowała salami. Catherine: Smaczne! :3 Brendon wraz z Theresą przynieśli narzędzia do rzeźbienia. Theresa: Co powiecie na wyrzeźbienie Michała Anioła? Stworzył on historie Włoskiej, oraz światowej sztuki! Wszystkich zamurowało, a Therese dopadł obłęd w oczach. Daniel: Tak! Michał Anioł, to jest to! Daniel dołączył się do Theresy do rzeźbienia Michała Anioła w mięsie. 135px Drużyna nadal zastanawiała się nad końcowym tworem. Moreno: Musimy zrobić coś, co zachwyci gusta Chefa.. Podrapał się po brodzie. Moreno: Już wiem! Zrobimy pomnik Mussoliniego! Lukaninho: A może Messi'ego? Moreno: Kogo? Lukaninho: Nie znasz?! To geniusz geniuszów! W dodatku chyba jest Włochem! Moreno: Tak.. To z pewnością świetny pomysł, jednak wątpie żeby Chef znał się na piłce. Robimy Mussoliniego! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego pytająco. Moreno: Luka, Hildegarde, poszukajcie narzędzi do rzeźbienia! Lukaninho spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie. Moreno: Charles.. Ty będziesz testował wytrzymałość naszego pomnika! Charles: I like it! :D Moreno: Berna... Ty.. Po prostu nic nie rób. Berna: A moge dać komuś całuska? :* Moreno: Nie! 135px Daniel i Theresa rzeźbili dokładnie kawałek po kawałku, zupełnie, jakby zamiast mięsa mieli przed sobą marmur. Theresa: Wiedziałeś że Michał Anioł był gejem? Daniel: Serio? Theresa: Tak! Bardzo kochał się w Dawidzie, dlatego do wyrzeźbił! ' Tymczasem Debora dalej relaksowała się z najwyższą pewnością siebie. Debora: Catherine.. Nie chcesz usiąść razem ze mną, i zaczerpnąć troche słońca? Catherine: Łiii! :3 Sasuke i ja uważamy, że ta propozycja jest kusząca! Wskoczyła na leżak. Marie Joulie: Hej, a mua?! Bardziej zasłużyłam na odpoczynek! Debora: Tobie pozwalam nam zrobić masaż stóp. Marie Joulie: Phi! Brendon, powiedz jej coś! Brendon: Wyluzuj stringi laska, bo jeszcze ci pękną. ^^ Marie Joulie: Ale ja nie nosze stringów! Zarumieniła się. Brendon: Jesteś pewna? ^^ 135px Drużynie pod przewodnictwem Moreno wszystko zaczeło się komplikować. Hildegarde i Lukaninho wrócili z pustymi rękami, gdyż wszystkie narzędzia zgarneła już Theresa i Brendon. Moreno: A czy ktoś widział w ogóle Isabelle?! Berna: Rozmawia właśnie z naszym salami. :D Moreno: Co?! Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?! Berna: Kazałeś mi siedzieć cicho. :D Moreno podszedł do kawałku salami, przy którym na kocyku piknik sobie urządzały Isabelle wraz z Carmen, podkradając kawałki w ten sposób, że z mięsnej rzeźby uformowała się mięsna sylwetka Chefa. Isabelle: Nie ma to jak piknik. <3 Carmen: Beee ^^ Moreno: Isabelle.. Jesteś genialna! Isabelle: Uuuu, serio? <3 Moreno: Tak! To jest to, czego było nam potrzeba! Charles: Czekajcie, sprawdze wytrzymałość :d Zwalił na siebie całą rzeźbe.'' '''Charles: Nic mi ni jest, ani się nie rozpadło. Jest ok :D Moreno: Bosko! Wkrótce Chef głośno zatrąbił klaksonem. Chef: Koniec czasu! Czas na oceny! Rozstrzygnięcie 135px 135px Obie drużyny stały przed swoimi gotowymi, i zakrytymi rzeźbami. Chef: Słoneczni Gladiatorzy, zaczynacie! Daniel odsłonił rzeźbe Michała Anioła. Daniel: Oto mięsna rzeźba przedstawiająca Michała Anioła.. Włoskiego malarza, rzeźbiarza, poety, pisarza oraz.. Chef: Dobra, wystarczy! Dokładnie przyjrzał się rzeźbie. Chef: A ty Bteh, co o tym sądzisz? Bteh: Jest do d*py! Chef: Dokładnie. Czas na Latające Spaghetti. Moreno: My przygotowaliśmy coś znacznie ciekawszego.. Charles odsłonił rzeźbe Chefa, przy której panował totalny chaos.. Berna lizała jego głowe, a Hildegarde starała się ją odciągnąć. W końcu tak mocno ją pociągnełą, że Berna oderwała rzeźbie obliśnioną głowe. Berna: Jakie to salami jest całuśne <3 Chef: Czy wy sobie ze mnie robicie żarty?! Nie kupuje tego! Latające Spahetti przegrywają i udają się dzisiaj na ceremonie z Chrisem! Wam Słoneczni Gladiatorzy, tym razem się udało. A teraz zjeżdżać! Przed Ceremonią 135px Moreno, Charles oraz Lukaninho siedzieli na ławce w cieniu. Moreno: Chyba wiadomo, kto dzisiaj zawalił. Lukaninho: Wiadomo! Hildegarde! Moreno: No i Berna, której mam kompletnie dość. Lukaninho: No tak, ale Hildegarde przecież jest niebezpieczna! Na pewno jeszcze nie raz nas wkopie. Moreno: Masz trochę racji.. A co ty na to, Charles? Charles dusił właśnie gołębia. Charles: Jak na lato :D Nieopodal dalej, Isabelle jadła lizaka siedząc wraz z Carmen, a za nimi włóczyła się Berna. Berna: Na kogo zagłosujesz? Bo ja na najmniej całuśną osobe. Isabelle: Ja zagłosuje na Carmen <3 Carmen: Beee? :( Isabelle: Żartowałam <3 Chcesz lizaka? Carmen: Beee ^^ Zjadła Isabelle lizaka razem z patykiem. Berna: Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Zaczeła ciężko oddychać. Berna: Musze natychmiast dać komuś szybko.... BUZIII! Rzuciła się na przechodnia. Maddie: Hej! To już sobie nawet spokojnie Turynu pozwiedzać nie można? Berna: Oj tam zwiedzanie. Poznaj moc moich całusów. Maddie zaczeła uciekać. Maddie: Wariatka! Ceremonia 135px Nastał wieczór, i cała drużyna Latających Spaghetti zebrała się przed autobusem na ceremonii w kolejce do oddania głosów. ' ' ' ''W końcu pojawił się cały opalony, wypielęgnowany Chris. '''Chris: Jak tam bawaliście się w tym uroczym mieście? Bo ja znakomicie! Nad Chrisem przeleciał brudny klapek. Lukaninho: Daruj sobie te pytania! Chris: No cóż. Jesteśmy na drugiej ceremonii, jednak dla was to pierwsza. Co się stało, że tutaj trafiliście? Moreno: Dzisiaj podczas zadań zawiniło u nas trochę zgranie. Chris: Uważasz się za winnego? Berna, a ty co myślisz o dzisiejszym dniu? Berny: Był całuśny :* Chris: No tak.. Cóż, Bteh, podaj mi skrzynke głosów. Bteh wykonała rozkaz. Chris: Przekonajmy się więc kogo uważacie za zbędnego w drużynie! Otworzył skrzynke. W tle pojawiła się muzyka KLIK Chris: Pierwszy głos..... .... .... .... .... Hildegarde! Hildegarde spojrzała z zaniepokojeniem na Moreno. Chris: Drugi głos.. .... .... .... .... Berna! Wyjął kolejną kartke. Chris: Mamy remis pomiędzy Berną a Hildegarde.. Kolejny głos: ... ... ... ... Chris: Berna! Berna spojrzała krzywo na Isabelle. Chris: 2-1 Berna! Wyjął kolejną karteczke. .... .... .... .... .... Hildegarde! Hildegarde zaczeła się pocić. Chris: Kolejny głos.. ... ... ... ... ... ... Berna! Chris: Berna 3, Hildegarde 2, a o to ostatni głos.. Moreno patrzał z niepokojem na moment w którym Chris pokaże im kartke. ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Drugą wyelimiowaną osobą jest.. Berna! KLIK konieczny ;dBerna westchneła, a Hildegarde odetchneła. Bteh zaprowadziła Berna na wybuchowe siedzenie. Chris: Berna, twój czas dobiegł końca. W następnym odcinku zmierzysz się jednak z Giacomo, o dalszą szanse na powrót. Berna: A mogę zrobić coś, o czym zawsze marzyłam? Chris: Eee, no dobra. Berna pocałowała Chrisa. Chris: Fuu! Ten natychmiast ją wystrzelił. Chris: I tym akcentem kończymy trzeci odcinek Totalnej Porażki.. Giro.. D'Italia! KONIEC Zgadzasz się z eliminacją? Tak, absolutnie na to zasłużyła. Nie, powinna zajść dalej! Kto jest twoim faworytem w drużynie Wybuchowych Pizz? Charlotte Wide Victoria Emma George Michael Kto jest twoim faworytem w drużynie Słonecznych Gladiatorów? Debora Daniel Theresa Brendon Catherine Marie Joulie Kto jest twoim faworytem w drużynie Latających Spaghetti? Moreno Hildegarde Charles Isabelle Lukaninho Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki